Un goût de sirop d'érable
by Dedday-power
Summary: Un appel en plein milieu de la nuit de Matthew, Gilbert, inquiet, va voir ce qui se passe. Découvrez-le avec lui ;) PruCan, cadeau pour Miss Cactus!


Bonjour peuple ! Oui, je suis toujours en vie, et je n'ai pas été enlevée par des extraterrestres. J'étais seulement... en mission secrète pour le gouvernement britannique! :O (paresse + école) Je vous présente un petit os **qui a été fait pour l'anniversaire de Miss Cactus, et ça ne fait PAS très longtemps qu'il aurait dû être fait!** ^^' Désolée pour mon léger retard de deux mois et quelques jours héhé... ^^' (si j'ai bien calculé) C'est vraiment un one shoot, parce que c'est un flash que j'ai eu aujourd'hui. Pour Noël, mes parents ont ouvert une bouteille de Sortilège: whisky canadien + sirop d'érable, ça m'a totalement inspiré en me faisant penser à Canada! 8D Non ? Et finalement je me suis ramassée à écrire ça en écoutant le marathon de Doctor Who annuel de Noël sur Space. Il y a sûrement des fautes d'orthographes stupides, je suis fatiguée et j'ai pas envie de me relire.

Alors bonne lecture, et Miss Cactus bonne fête en très retard, j'espère que tu vas aimer! ^^

EDIT: Hé bien semblerait que j'ai changé quelques trucs, pour ceux que ça intéresse ;)

* * *

Le téléphone de Gilbert sonna. Il était à moitié endormi, donc un peu énervé. Qui donc osait l'appeler à 3h00 du matin? De ses yeux embrouillés il réussit à lire Mattie sur l'écran de son portable. Il était quelque peu surpris, il aurait plus pensé à Francis ou Antonio, qui l'appelait souvent à toutes les heures possibles. Inquiet, il se devait de répondre. Non seulement Matthew était son ami, mais aussi il en était secrètement amoureux. Secret dans le seul sens où il ne l'avait pas encore dit à celui qu'il admirait.

Il toussota pour éclaircir sa voix, avant de répondre.

- Mattie!

- Quoa cest toa Gil ? dit Matthew d'une voix incertaine.

- Hé, est-ce que ça va ?

- Non… pas vraiment… me sens pas bien… chaud… chaud… J'AI CHAUD BON SANG DE MERDE !

- Ok Mattie, tu ne bouges pas, je viens te voir à ton appart' je suis là dans 10 minutes si je cours. Tiens bon !

Matthew marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant que Gilbert ne raccroche. Il prit les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et se débâtit pour les mettre, puis il partir en courant vers chez Matthew. Il était très inquiet. Peut-être que Mattie faisait de la fièvre ? Peut-être même qu'il délirait ! Il était sûrement très malade mais ne l'avait pas dit à Gilbert car il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, ça ne serait pas la première fois…

Une fois devant la porte, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte brutalement, et heureusement, elle n'était pas barrée. Il entra et la referma d'un coup de pied, se précipita à travers l'appartement pour trouver son ami.

Matthew était dans le salon, couché par terre, les cheveux entremêlés. Son t-shirt était remonté jusqu'au cou mais il avait encore une manche enfilée, et son pantalon était détaché mais encore en place. Sa respiration était haletante. Gilbert rougit. Matthew ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que quelqu'un était entré chez-lui. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui et il n'aurait rien fait…

Heureusement, Matthew semblait encore bien en vie. Gilbert se pencha vers lui, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Le blond avait les yeux ouverts mais ils étaient remplis de larmes. Il devait souffrir énormément…

Finalement, Gilbert la vit. La bouteille qui jonchait non loin du corps de Matthew. Il soupira. Il s'était inquiété pour rien. Enfin bon, tant qu'à être là, il allait s'occuper de lui. Mais il allait lui en devoir une plus tard, ça c'était certain.

Premièrement, il fallait le rhabiller un peu. Il n'était vraiment pas décent, et le voir ainsi était très troublant pour Gilbert.

Mais comment faire ? Il voulait éviter le plus de contacts possibles, mais c'était mission impossible. Il réussit tant bien que mal à replacer le chandail, mais il devait encore faire le pantalon. Il approcha lentement ses mains et avala sa salive de travers. Il prit une grande respiration et… Matthew se releva en position assise. Gilbert enleva ses mains rapidement, rougissant encore.

- Gilbert ? Qu'estztu fais ici ?

- C'est toi qui m'as appelé tout à l'heure… Je me suis inquiété pour rien, je pensais que tu étais malade.

- De toute façon… de toute façon c'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça ! Un idiot !

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je suis trop fabuleux pour être idiot !

- Mais non-euh ! Je me suis énervé et j'ai commencé à boire parce que je pensais trop à toi ! Toi et tes stupidités ! Toi et ta vantardise ! Toi et tes amis aussi bizarres que toi ! Toi et ton stupide charme à la con ! Ton sourire moqueur, ton rire ironique, tes cheveux jamais peignés, tes yeux rouges, tes lèvres, ton cul ! La seule chose que je déteste de toi c'est qu'on ne sait jamais ce que tu penses. Tu passes tout ton temps avec Francis et Antonio, et quand t'es pas avec eux, c'est avec Roderich et Elizabeta. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec eux, et ça me fait vraiment chier. Je voudrais te garder pour moi tout seul, mais je suis trop ennuyant pour ça. Je te déteste, et en plus, je m'énerve et ça me donne encore plus chaud. Et juste quand je te vois, j'ai chaud. Arrête d'être aussi sexy, tu me donnes des envies que je n'ai jamais eues aussi fortes. Ce cul… Je le regarde tellement souvent… Comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux d'un type comme toi ?

- Mattie, Mattie !

- Quoi ?

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, va dormir.

- Non ! Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ? C'est encore ton côté égocentrique qui parle ! Tu es tellement dégoûté par moi que tu refuses même l'idée que je puisse t'aimer. Pourtant, c'est vrai, je t'aime, je t'aime, JE T'AIME ! Tu n'aimes pas ça, hein ? Connard ! hurla Matthew qui pleurait.

- Mattie, tu exagères ! C'est toi qui t'invente des histoires ! Je n'ai jamais dit que tu me dégoûtais, comment peux-tu dire des conneries pareilles ? Tu es le seul qui est presque aussi fantastique que moi ! C'est pas donné à tout le monde ça, tu sais.

- Sale hypocrite… Tu sais bien que je ne vaux rien. Je suis incapable de tenir une conversation avec quelqu'un, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas avoir une présence, tout le monde m'oublie. Je ne suis plus capable. Je suis tellement fatiguée, c'est trop difficile. Je pourrais très bien mourir et personne ne s'en rendrait compte, le néant total…

- Ça c'est faux ! Tu as fini de brailler et de dire n'importe quoi ? coupa Gilbert, frustré. Oui, il y a des gens qui seraient très tristes si tu mourrais. Moi pour commencer ! Je te l'ai déjà dit mais maintenant tu vas ouvrir grand tes oreilles, peut-être que tu préfères jouer au martyr mais là tu vas m'écouter attentivement, et je ne te mens pas ! Tu es quelqu'un extraordinaire Matthew Williams, tu es toujours gentil avec tout le monde, tu es incroyablement mignon, tu penses toujours aux autres, peut-être même un peu trop, tu mérites d'être aimé par quelqu'un aussi extraordinaire que toi, et ça arrivera, je te le jure. Si jamais quelqu'un te fait du mal, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir, cette personne trouvera l'enfer paisible comparé à ce que je vais lui faire. Est-ce que tu m'as écouté, cette fois-ci, Mattie ? Pense à ton frère, à Francis, à Kiku, à tous ceux qui t'aiment, avant de penser seulement à ta petite personne toute seule dans son coin.

- Non arrête… Je suis sûr que tu couches avec eux tous de toute façon, alors celui de qui tu devrais me protéger, c'est toi, tu es le seul qui peut me faire aussi mal.

- Même si je suis une bête de sexe, tu en mets beaucoup trop !

Matthew s'avança vers Gilbert et passa maladroitement ses bras autour de lui, nichant sa tête dans un creux de son épaule. L'albinos sentait des gouttes d'eau froides qui coulaient sur lui, ce n'était pas des plus agréable, mais il prit tout de même Matthew dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, autrement.

- Je t'aime, Gil, je t'aime tellement…

- Je sais, Mattie, moi aussi.

Sans un mot de plus, Gilbert prit Matthew dans ses bras et alla le coucher dans son lit, s'auto-attribuant le divan pour le reste de la nuit. Matthew ne réagissait plus, il dormait probablement déjà. Ces émotions avaient pris toutes les forces qui lui restaient. N'empêche, il était trop mignon… Subtilement, il le prit en photo pour sa collection personnelle.

L'albinos était très troublé par les déclarations du Canadien. Avec Francis et Antonio, il avait l'habitude de dire : l'alcool rentre, la vérité sort. Était-ce le cas, ou Matthew avait dit n'importe quoi ? Et quelle partie de ce qu'il avait dit était vraie ? Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Aussi, peut-être que si lui-même n'avait pas été amoureux de Matthew, il n'aurait pas été troublé à ce point par ses propos. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû en profiter pour l'embrasser ? Il s'était toujours demandé c'était comment, embrasser Matthew. Quel goût ça avait, par exemple ? Gilbert soupira. L'amour, c'était trop compliqué.

Quand Gilbert se réveilla, il sentit une odeur de pancakes avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il suivit l'odeur, Matthew était en train de faire le déjeuner dans la cuisine.

- Alors heum, je vois que malgré tout tu as réussis à te lever pas trop tard ? demanda Gilbert pour annoncer sa présence.

- Pas vraiment, c'est seulement que toi, tu t'es levé encore plus tard, il est presque 14h00.

- Oh, je vois…

- Tu peux t'asseoir, ça sera prêt bientôt, et je sais que tu aimes les pancakes.

Gilbert s'assit. Il régnait un malaise lourd dans la pièce.

- Tiens, dit Matthew en posant le repas sur la table.

- Merci, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça, j'aurais pu m'arranger tout seul.

- Je sais, c'est pour te remercier pour cette nuit… Je suis vraiment désolé de tous les soucis que j'ai pu te causer. Je t'ai réveillé pour rien en plein milieu de la nuit je t'ai forcé à m'écouter, et tu as dû dormir sur le divan.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Et c'est à ça que ça sert les amis, non ? Tes pancakes sont tellement bons, alors on sera quittes !

Le silence revint, alors que les deux hommes mangeaient. Gilbert voulait demander à Matthew ce qu'il pensait de tout ce qui avait été dit la veille, il devait absolument le savoir. Il savait très bien que s'il ne le faisait pas, il resterait obsédé par cette conversation éternellement.

- Hé, Mattie, tu sais, ce dont tu as parlé hier…

- Quoi ? Je dois t'avouer que je ne me rappelle plus trop ce que j'ai dit hier, je me rappelle avoir parlé longtemps, mais je ne sais même plus c'était à quel propos… C'était important ?

Voilà, il ne saurait jamais si c'était vrai! Quoique… Et puis tant pis !

Gilbert se pencha au-dessus de la table et embrassa Matthew, qui lui répondit avec enthousiasme. Il aurait dû y penser, ça avait un goût sucré, un goût de sirop d'érable.

* * *

Ta-dam ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :D Quelques reviews pour m'encourager à écrire des 3000 trucs que je dois écrire en ce moment ? :D Si je le mérite... :O

Sur ce, joyeuses fêtes tout le monde, profitez de vos vacances, parce que c'est trop génial, et bonne nuit! (ouf enfin) ^^


End file.
